An Alternate Garden VDay: FGB for AinsleyHaynes
by atypical-swan
Summary: A look at what might have happened had Bella said yes to Edward on Valentine's Day. As requested by Ainsley Haynes. AH/AU. M


As requested by Ainsley_Haynes, a Fandom Gives Back piece. I hope you enjoy, lovely.

Thanks as always to Naelany for the beta effort.

* * *

The bus had gotten them home by 1 pm as Edward had originally planned. It gave him enough time to get showered and changed, and to the grocery store parking lot with a few minutes to calm himself down. Though he'd planned everything, he still wasn't sure this last part was a great idea, but knew it was worth a try.

Edward grabbed the two single roses from his passenger seat and slid from the car, leaning against it hoping the casual stance would mask his anxiety. He only had to wait a few moments. Jasper's car parked near him, and his smile softened as Jasper escorted Bella to his side. The sight of them together, comfortable and happy made Edward happy.

"Hello," he greeted them softly. He handed them each a flower and kissed them softly before he turned to Jasper. "You have completed this journey, but there is one question that lies before you. Both of you," Edward said, looking to Bella as well. He took both of their hands and led them to the trunk of the car.

He popped the trunk with the fob to show the three duffel bags he (and Alice) had assembled. "I've got a hotel room for tonight," he explained quietly. "I'd like it if you both would join me."

Jasper's easy smile was all Edward needed. Bella hesitated before nodded, a shy smile lighting her face. Edward felt his own lips stretch to mimic their reactions and he kissed each of them softly in turn.

Bella clutched her rose to her chest as the wind whipped her hair and ruffled the bottom of her dress. Jasper draped his arm over her shoulders and hugged her against his body as Edward unlocked the car for them. Jasper led Bella to the passenger seat before slipping into the back seat.

Edward drove them to the hotel, soft music playing in the car as they chatted about nothing that stuck in Edward's mind. As they climbed from the car at the hotel, Edward draped his coat around Bella's shoulders before taking her hand and escorting her into the building as Jasper grabbed their bags.

Once they were checked in, they rode the elevator, pressed tightly together in their bubble of privacy, though the ride was too short for them to do any more than embrace. Bella clutched his hand as he limped down the hall to their room. It was generic, like many other hotel rooms that Edward had been in throughout his professional lifetime.

With the door closed and locked behind them, they were assured of their privacy, and Edward took full advantage of that, reaching for Jasper and pulling him close, kissing him deeply, their tongues brushing against each other as Edward let his lover feel the need he had for him. He was tired of being away all the time and he'd missed Jasper terribly. Jasper hummed into the kiss, returning all of Edward's passion with his own, and they broke apart when a happy sound emerged from Bella, and they looked at her watching them, her eyes bright and color high on her cheeks.

Jasper kissed Edward again then let him go, smiling softly as he bent to whisper something to Bella, who only smiled, and blushed a bit harder. Shyly, Bella stepped up to Edward and, moving deliberately slow, ran her palms up his torso to rest on his chest. She balanced herself carefully as she rose on tiptoe and Edward bent to meet her halfway, following her lead as she initiated a deep kiss, tentative and anxious at first, but deepening as she relaxed into it, realizing that Edward was going to reject her or decide it was all just a joke.

When they broke the kiss, Edward caressed her face lightly, tucking a stray bit of hair behind her shoulder. He kissed her forehead, as if in benediction, or thanks, then smiled at Jasper over her shoulder.

In the background, soft music started, and Jasper stepped up behind Bella, wrapping one hand low around her middle and swayed gently to the music. Edward joined them, his hand at the small of Jasper's back.

As they danced slowly, Jasper's hand moved at Bella's back, and Edward watched as her dress began to slip slightly out of place.

Bella's simple red dress slithered down her body, revealing her matching bra, panties, and garter belt that held up her thigh high stockings. Her chestnut hair cascaded down her back in loose ringlets, held off her temples with simple red clips, and Edward couldn't remember a time when she'd been more beautiful.

From behind, Jasper swept Bella's hair over one shoulder before attaching his lips to the back of her neck. One of his hands circled around her waist and he pressed his palm flat against her belly, and Edward saw her recline against Jasper slightly.

Edward took a step forward and knelt in front of her. He nuzzled at her belly button lightly, just below Jasper's hand, before he began to unhook her stockings from the garter and gently, torturously slowly unroll them, as Jasper took some of her weight onto his chest so Edward could lift her foot and remove her shoes before throwing the stocking clear. As he did, he pressed light kisses up the inside of her left leg before removing her right stocking and repeating the process.

When he regained his feet, Edward saw that Jasper was lowering the shoulder straps of Bella's bra, skimming his fingers over her shoulders before he slipped the satin-y lacy thing free and letting it fall to the floor, revealing Bella's perfectly round pale breasts, nipples peaked with anticipation. Jasper dropped kisses to the top of each of her shoulders before lightly spinning her away from his body and into Edward's arms.

Edward embraced her, tipping her chin up slightly, smiling softly at her self-conscious blush before he kissed her, tender and lingering. He felt her hands on his arms above his elbows, steadying herself as she rose slightly on tiptoe to meet his height. Behind him, Edward could hear Jasper moving around, but his attention was focused on the woman in his arms, warm and willing. Though he loved Jasper, and would never have acted on any of his desires without speaking to Jasper first, he had to admit there was part of him that had always wanted Bella in some way.

In the moment, he almost couldn't believe it was happening, that he was going to see one of his deepest wishes fulfilled in having the two of them together in his bed.

Edward felt Bella's fingers fumbling at the buttons on his button up shirt, and he put enough space between them for her to maneuver, and work the buttons free. She tugged the tails from his nicest jeans, and since he'd rolled the sleeves up, it slid easily free of his wrists after Bella pushed it from his shoulders, leaving him in his thin tee-shirt.

Jasper stepped up behind him them, and Edward felt his large warm hands against his belly before they slipped into the waistband of his pants, while Bella's smaller fingers eased the button on his jeans free and worked the zipper down. Edward stepped free of his pants after Jasper helped Bella work them over his hips, leaving him in his boxers, black socks, and tee-shirt. Before either Jasper or Bella could act, Edward had removed his undershirt, whipping it over his head, leaving his hair even more mussed than usual before he dropped it to the floor.

Edward kissed Bella again, then they both turned to Jasper, who was still completely dressed. His blue eyes shone with amusement as they stalked toward him, Bella kneeling at Jasper's feet and reaching up to his trousers, Edward approaching him from behind and beginning to strip him of his shirts. Edward kissed the back of Jasper's neck and nuzzled at his hairline while he worked the buttons down his front, then smiled as Jasper shivered when Edward paid homage to the smattering of scars along Jasper's back and shoulders from a training accident when he was in the service.

Edward watched over Jasper's shoulder as Bella shimmied back up Jasper's nearly nude body, causing gooseflesh to break out over Jasper's body. Jasper lightly took hold of Bella's hips as she rose slightly on tiptoe to kiss him. Edward kissed Jasper's neck, fixing his lips over Jasper's pulse point.

After a moment, Jasper danced out of the middle of Edward and Bella's embrace, turning so that Edward ended up sandwiched between them.

Edward's body trembled slightly as two sets of lips fixed on his neck. His hands skimmed up Bella's body, then back down, his thumbs hooking into the elastic of her panties as he tugged her slightly toward him. His knee slipped between her legs as Jasper rocked into him slightly from behind as he scraped his teeth lightly over Edward's shoulder.

He stumbled forward slightly as they tried to move as a unit toward the bed, steered by Jasper. Bella shuffled along, giggling as she flopped back onto the bed, pulling Edward down with her with a squeak when Jasper fell on the both of them.

They rolled onto the bed, a tangle of limbs and bodies as hesitation disappeared and their need to be physically closer took over. Though Bella appeared self conscious at first, her shyness gradually receded as Edward and Jasper made her more comfortable through gentle words and tender touches. Jasper and Edward lavished her with attention from head to toe; Edward nuzzled and suckled at her breasts while Jasper paid special care to her knees and feet, massaging with long broad strokes.

As Jasper's hands drifted farther up Bella's thighs, she relaxed even more, returning their touches and beginning to take a more dominant role as she rolled Edward onto his back with a triumphant smile and straddled him, her weight centered above him, holding herself up over his body, her palms flat against his chest. Jasper laughed as she beamed down at Edward, then turned to kiss Jasper deeply.

The bed dipped and shifted as Jasper rolled away, but Edward's attention was pulled away by the brunette practically sitting in his lap. She kissed him, tender and passionate at the same time, and Edward wrapped his arms around her waist and tumbled them to one side, smiling against her lips as she squealed into the kiss and, underneath Edward, wrapped her legs around his back.

Edward heard Jasper rifling through the bags as he slid his way down Bella's body, running his lips and nose over her smooth skin. When he reached the waistband of her panties, he eased them down, and she lifted her hips to help him slide them off. The scent of her arousal, which had already been building in the room, grew stronger without the slight barrier of fabric to impede it. Edward's hands skimmed over her thighs as he moved down, glancing up at her with hooded eyes.

Bella gave a quiet noise of pleasure as Edward lowered his head between her legs, gently kissing and nipping at the tender skin on the inside of her thighs, moving ever closer to the bed of curls at the apex of her thighs. He teased at her with teeth, lips, and tongue, reveling in the sounds she made above him, his own arousal heightened by the scent of hers and Jasper's lingering touches to both of them. Edward glanced up repeatedly, watching the flush of red creep up and out over her body, perspiration beading up as her muscles began to twitch, her hands flexing, fingers threading in and out of Edward's hair as he pleasured her.

Bella came with a quiet sigh of his name, her hands scratching at his back lightly as her body tensed, and then relaxed. Edward savored the taste of her, idly wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as she pulled him up for a deep kiss, the heat of it going straight to his cock, which was begging for attention of its own.

From behind him, Jasper nibbled on Edward's ear and extended his hand for Edward and Bella to both see that he was holding two condoms. Edward read his intent and nodded, turning his head to kiss Jasper over his shoulder while Bella plucked one of the condoms from Jasper's hand.

Edward hissed in pleasure as Bella rolled the condom down his dick, nearly jumping out of his skin when she gave him a squeeze and a flick of her wrist near the head of his cock as she withdrew. He felt Jasper's warm, strong fingers trailing down his spine in warning before he was gently probed with a slick digit, and reminded himself to relax, that it was Jasper, whom he loved and trusted.

He found himself in the middle of one of the most intense sexual encounters of his life. He was surrounded by Bella's moist warmth, her scent floating around him as she looked at him with complete trust and love, on their knees facing each other, her arms around his neck as their chests slid together with their actions and the perspiration building on their bodies. Behind Edward, Jasper took his time, but he found himself filled, the angle of his connection with Jasper just so, so that every movement sent Jasper's cock brushing against his prostate, sending sparks down his nerves, making Edward tense in anticipation of a release that his lovers seemed determined to deny him, at least for awhile.

Jasper and Bella kissed over Edward's shoulder, one of Jasper's hands on Bella's lower back, supporting her, while he clutched at Edward's hip for stability as they fought to seek a rhythm that worked for all three of them. In the end, Edward ended up sitting back, almost literally, and letting Bella and Jasper take charge, following their lead and falling into the pattern of movement they established.

Hands wandered while they made love, trying to keep the three of them as intimately connected as possible. Edward kissed what skin he could reach of both of his lovers, occasionally managing to catch them both at the same time. Their movements grew more frenetic and less controlled as their need spiraled higher. Edward felt his short nails scrabble at skin, trying to hold on until at least one of his partners came before he did. He was useless, though, and he found his release with a strangled noise, his head falling forward onto Bella's shoulder.

Bella wrapped her arms around him and kissed his temple, shouldering both of their weights when Jasper collapsed atop Edward's back, wrapping his arms around them both.

They lay curled up in a heap in the middle of the king sized bed, sweaty and trying to recover their breaths as they basked slightly in the afterglow of their love making.

Bella dressed in the sweater dress and leggings that Alice had packed for her, while Jasper and Edward both wore the semi-casual pants and shirts Edward had gathered from their rooms. They made their way to the car together, arms linked around each other's backs.

Edward drove to the restaurant where he requested a table, so they could sit as close as physically possible to each other at the corners of their table, legs and feet brushing underneath, concealed by the long table cloth. Bella's face grew slightly flushed from the wine, and Jasper relaxed even further after a couple of drinks, while Edward remained the sober driver.

After a decadent dessert which they shared over tea and coffee, Edward drove them back to the hotel, Bella's hand resting on his thigh the entire short drive back. Jasper played with a bit of Bella's hair from the back seat.

Back in their room, they relaxed on the bed, sharing lazy, tender touches until they grew bolder and braver in their explorations, resuming their initial physical contact from earlier in the evening. Their first joining had been somewhat rushed, urgent with need and want with what had been growing between them for weeks.

Clothes were slowly shed, fingers and lips explored, the bed linens were rumpled. Edward kissed Jasper deeply and ran his hand down Jasper's bare chest, and after seeing understanding in his eyes, turned his full attention to Bella.

Edward's intent was to slowly seduce Bella, and he tried, lavishing her body with kisses and touches, trailing his fingers over every little mark in her skin, various scars he hadn't yet heard stories for, birthmarks and other flaws that just contributed to her beauty. But it was clear that Bella had other ideas when she once again turned the tables on Edward and took charge, pushing him back into Jasper's lap, where he sat in a pile of pillows against the headboard, just watching, and stalked, on hands and knees, across the mattress, a predatory look in her eye, her smile anything but innocent.

Before Edward could say anything, Bella knelt between his thighs and wrapped her lips around his cock. He felt assaulted with sensations as Jasper teased his nipples with fingertips and nipped at his ear, neck, and jaw, while whispering into Edward's ear about how gorgeous they looked. Jasper spared a hand to smooth down Bella's hair and back, reminding her that they were there with her while she focused on Edward.

Bella used her tongue, teeth, and lips to drive Edward nearly crazy, using her fingers to tease at his balls while she sucked him off. He desperately wanted to stop her before he came again, but she wouldn't hear of it, resisting his attempts to warn her off just before he spilled his seed down her throat, his eyes glued to her face as he watched her swallow convulsively as she continued to suck, prolonging his orgasm.

Jasper gave Edward a hug from behind while Bella delicately wiped her mouth, then kissed Edward.

While Edward was catching his breath, Jasper kissed him, then climbed over him to pounce on Bella with a laugh. The tumbled around on the bed, laughing as they kissed and fumbled and fondled, getting familiar with each other's bodies, while not getting intimate with each other beyond the use of hands and lips. Edward got the sense that Jasper was unsure of himself, but since neither of them seemed worried about what was happening, Edward let them play, reaching out to touch when they were close enough.

Bella settled over his lap, slowly lowering herself onto Edward. They were face to face again, and Bella was on her knees, giving her the leverage to shift and find the right position, which she did with a satisfied sigh. Edward gripped her hips lightly, aware of Jasper off to the side, watching, stroking himself to the sight of them. Bella remained in place for a moment, rocking her hips gently without lifting herself up, before she started to move.

Her arms remained locked around Edward's neck, her head tucked under his chin as they moved slowly in the most intimate dance they could imagine. It was slow and tender, and they hardly shifted from their original positions, mostly rocking together as they kissed and touched and loved.

Edward hugged Bella to him and she made a sound somewhere between a laugh and a sob and hugged him back, kissing his collar bone and reaching out to curl a hand around Jasper's ankle, drawing him into their little bubble of intimacy. After a moment, she rose, breaking the connection between her and Edward. She stretched and lay back, pulling Edward down with her.

Bella kissed Edward tenderly, running her fingers lightly over his upturned cheek and jaw while he rested his head on her chest. Edward felt a warm presence along his side and knew Jasper had turned to join them. As before dinner, they cuddled together for awhile, limbs tangled as they fought for closeness and explored the new boundaries of their relationship.

Jasper made a low sound as he somewhat possessively tugged Edward toward him, causing Bella to laugh a little and kiss them both. She rolled off to one side and curled around a stray pillow that had been tossed out of the way, smiling softly as she settled in to watch them. Her hair fanned out around her, and all traces of self-confidence had left her as she lay, naked and unashamed, clearly curiously interested in watching the two men together.

Edward relaxed as Jasper ran his hands lovingly over his spine, relaxing at the tender, healing touch. Jasper gently positioned Edward where he wanted them to be, working a pillow under Edward's hips and thighs before leaving Edward stretched out on his belly, his legs almost together.

From nearby, Bella made an appreciative sound as Jasper settled his weight on the backs of Edward's thighs, Jasper straddling Edward. Jasper leaned forward, his chest pressing against Edward's back as he nuzzled at the sensitive place behind Edward's ear, whispering softly as one hand fumbled off to the side until Jasper exhaled in triumph, kissing Edward's pulse point before he sat back up.

For the second, third, or maybe umpteenth time that night, Edward realized how lucky he was to have two people like Bella and Jasper in his life. Jasper took his time, caressing Edward's back as he prepped him, making sure that he absolutely wouldn't hurt Edward.

Edward curled one hand under his head for support, turning his cheek so he could look slightly up and back at Jasper. He stretched his other hand out to Bella, who took it, curling her fingers around his. Jasper snaked one hand between Edward's body and the bed, giving Edward a few long strokes as he continued to take his time with the lube and his fingers to make Edward ready. Jasper paused, and his weight disappeared, and Edward watched as Jasper whispered something to Bella and she nodded. Slowly, she uncurled herself from around the pillow and moved, settling herself down so Edward's head was near her thigh. She took both of his hands in hers, and held them, bending at her waist to kiss Edward's forehead.

Jasper repositioned himself over Edward, recentering his weight as he pushed into Edward slowly, bracing himself with one hand against the mattress, the other still wrapped around Edward's cock. His earlier possessiveness reappeared as he all but smothered Edward, bringing them as closely connected as Edward had been with Bella earlier. When Jasper was fully buried, he stopped, their breathing both a bit harsh.

The position Jasper had chosen allowed him to dominate Edward, setting the pace with short, fierce strokes that again raked across Edward's prostate. Edward was effectively restrained by Jasper's body and Bella's grasp on his hands, but he didn't struggle against the hold, actually enjoying being possessed by the both of them. Jasper's voice and breath washed over his cheek and ear as he moved against Edward.

Despite the edge of roughness to the lovemaking, it wasn't violent. Bella's hands caressed the backs of Edward's as she held them, and she kissed them both as she was able. Edward kissed what flesh he could reach on her thighs and belly, turning his head to catch Jasper's lips when he was able. Edward was in a position that he didn't need much extra stimulation; even Jasper's hand, fondling Edward's sac, was welcomed but not needed as Edward felt his release building, heat coiling low in his body and spiraling outward.

Edward woke up sticky and achingly hard, disappointed to find it had only been a dream. He and the band were still in Yakima and wouldn't be returning to campus until the next day. With a sigh he rolled from the bed and padded into the bathroom. Without turning on the lights he started the water in the shower and stripped off as steam began to feel the space.

Under the hot water, Edward wrapped his hand around his cock, groaning quietly. He tried to recall the last wisps of his dream as he jerked himself. The memory or anticipation spurned him on, and it wasn't long before he was biting back his groan, letting the shower wash away his cum even as his cock continued to throb in his hand.

He bowed his head and let the water beat down on his back while he caught his breath before he continued with his shower and got on with his duties for the day. He couldn't wait to be home.


End file.
